swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Entertainer Macros
Macros Once you are off Tansari Station and have completed a few quests, then next thing to do is set up shop in a cantina and start to get down! These macros will help you on your way, as they are a great way to move up in the phases. The macro’s listed below are a great starter for anyone and you are encouraged to change them to suit your specific needs. Some songs and dances don't flow very well. You may need to adjust flourish order and /pause times to best suit the song or dance you wish to use, or create a separate macro for your favorites. There are two important parts to the macros: */join will makes sure you always accept group invite so even if you’re AFK (away from keyboard) you will still join a group so you gain as much experience as you can. */dump this command will cancel any paused commands so when you want to stop you can and don’t have to wait for the macro to stop! Flourish Macro This is the basic one that will be incorporated into the others or can be used at any point when you are already playing music or dancing. In this case the name of the macro is 'flourish'. Once you gain special abilities, such as 'Colored Lights' or 'Dazzle', I recommend placing them in between the flourishes only once per loop (/dazzle, /colorlights). /flourish 1; /pause 5; /flourish 2; /pause 5; /flourish 3; /pause 5; /flourish 4; /pause 5; /flourish 5; /pause 5; /flourish 6; /pause 5; /flourish 7; /pause 5; /flourish 8; /pause 5; /macro flourish; This will loop over and over until you stop the macro by typing /dump ! Dance Macro This will bring up a menu of dances for you to choose and then you will begin dancing and flourishing. /join /startdance; /macro flourish; Just move or type /stopdance to end the macro. /flo 1; /pause 5; /flo 2; this works also and feel free to put your spot lights and dazzle affects. Music Macro This will bring up a menu of songs for you to choose and then you will begin playing and flourishing. /join /startmusic; /macro flourish; Just move or type /dump to end the macro. Band Flourish Macro When you get the band playing together start this one to keep playing all night! In this case the macro would be named 'bandflourish'. /join /bandflourish 1; /pause 5; /bandflourish 2; /pause 5; /bandflourish 3; /pause 5; /bandflourish 4; /pause 5; /bandflourish 5; /pause 5; /bandflourish 6; /pause 5; /bandflourish 7; /pause 5; /bandflourish 8; /pause 5; /macro bandflourish; Why Macro? A macro can keep you free to interact and converse with the other dancers and players that come in to watch you. It also lets you walk away for a bit (or over night...) without having to stop earning XP. The thing to remember with macros is try to use them to enhance your game play, not cheat or annoy others in the game. For instance, if you feel strongly compelled to write song lyrics into your macros, make more than one song and perform them periodically. Be aware that lights and other special effects do not grant any xp and can sometimes annoy others. It would be a good idea to use them sparingly or spaced out, and definitely be ATK when using them. Entertainers spamming lighting effects while AFK may find it harder to make friends when they finally are ATK. Additionally, if you're only using macros so that you can AFK level, you should find a private residence or location so as not to disturb others in the cantina. The real/ATK entertainers will thank you for it. (First impressions count) Creativity Keep in mind that you would never enjoy a song that just cycles through notes. Keep this in mind when creating macros in regards to flourishes, that an interesting or unique song or dance will keep them watching and listening. Category:Entertainer